


Super Pining

by TokyoTeddyWolf



Series: Superhero Shallurklance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also on Tumblr, F/M, M/M, Multi, So much pining that the entire state of Washington is jealous, everyone has powers, i haven't posted a fic in forever sheesh, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoTeddyWolf/pseuds/TokyoTeddyWolf
Summary: Major and Minor Powers. They determine who can be a hero, and who's better off staying out of the line of fire.Lance is a civilian with Minor Power over water. However, his neighbors all have Major Powers, and on top of that, are the city's biggest Heroes!Not to mention, Lance has a severe crush on two of said neighbors. That's when crush number three arrives, and little does Lance know that he isn't the only one with a pine tree to chop down..."Is everyone in my apartment building a superhero?”





	Super Pining

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for a friend on Tumblr ^~^  
> Here's to you, Ria!

"Is everyone in my apartment building a superhero?” Lance groaned, eying the pretty new girl moving in.

"No, not everyone. You aren't. I think she's the Hero Altea though. The hair certainly matches." Lance's above floor neighbor, Pidge, yawned from her spot leaning against the railing next to him.

"As in the city female favorite, Altea? Great. Let me guess, you guys are gonna show her the best place to patch up after a fight?" Lance asked defeatedly, narrowing cold blue eyes at the grinning superhero girl.

"You know it, Lance! I'm not taking chances! Also, do you have any more tea? I'm out of green leaf and I know you have an extra stock somewhere." Pidge poked him in the side.

Lance sighed. "Yeah yeah, I bought a new box yesterday. Come on, I'll make you a cup."

Hours later, an explosion rocked the city and sure enough, as Lance calmly drank his hot cocoa in front of the TV, the news coverage showed the Voltron team plus Altea herself fighting against a massive metal monster.

The Voltron team, aka Lance's neighbors in the Lion Apartments.

Black, a powerful hero with indestructibility and the gift of flight, his powers mostly originating in his prosthetic arm.

Olkari, a small hero with the ability to manipulate plants to her will, no matter the size. She could also hack anything, which was what she was currently doing to the monster's mainframe.

Balmeran, the bulky hero with extreme strength. He was known for using the ground and environment to his advantage.

Red, the original partner of Black's and gifted with extreme, nearly uncontrollable power. His flames could melt anything, as well as change him into a dragon if he felt like it.

And Altea, a woman with super strength, speed, and energy manipulation. Usually sending it out in the form of lightning or beams, usually white or pink, sometimes blue.

The creature went down after a short while, and the camera followed the heroes launching away in different directions.

But Lance knew where they would all end up eventually.

He came back to his apartment room from a quick trip to the supermarket, groaning when he found the lock picked and half open from a cute little vine, seemingly innocent.

" _Pidge!_ What have I told you about breaking into my house through the front door?! The balcony sliding door is always unlocked you know!" The irritated Cuban called as he entered his home, noting the dirty tracks on the carpet.

"And Hunk! I _trusted you_ to keep Keith in line during that fight, and now half the city is rubble! Keith, did you even shower properly before you came here?! Hi Shiro, Miss Altea. Pidge! Get out of the tea cabinet! I just gave you a box _yesterday!_ "

Lance set his bags on the coffee table in front of both Shiro and the startled Altea before marching over to yank Pidge away from his tea storage, a small whip of water putting out a small fire left on Keith's head.

Lance ushered everyone to a seat on the various couches in the main room. "Okay, who's first? I got extra gauze this time, and special disinfectant for rust bacteria."

Lance pulled water from a nearby cup and wrapped it around a particularly nasty burn on Shiro's arm, the heroine Altea looking on in fascination as the water slowly started massaging impurities from the blood and skin.

"So, miss Altea, I'm Lance. I usually patch these guys up after a fight, so I'm guessing they decided to bring you around too?" Said male asked the white haired heroine, raising an eyebrow and using another small water whip to clean up the blood on her cheek.

"Ah, well, Olkari insisted, since you are very trustworthy and she mentioned you keep a wide variety of tea?" Altea admitted, Pidge piping up from her seat trying to wrangle Keith into using an ice pack.

"Call me Pidge! We all live in the same building anyways, and Lance here knows us all on first name basis so we might as well use it ourselves!" The tiny plant hero chirped triumphantly as she managed to headlock Keith and press the ice against the nasty bruise on his back.

"I'm Keith, Shiro's boyfriend and partner in heroism." The man wheezed from where his friend was currently crushing his back as she 'tended' to him.

Shiro waved with his prosthetic arm. "I'm Shiro, nice to be working with you, Miss Altea."

Hunk came back from the kitchen, stirring what looked to be a bowl full of chocolate chip cookie dough. "Sorry Lance, I borrowed some stuff for cookies. Also, hi, I'm Hunk and I'm usually the one to feed these people because somehow _none_ of them know how to cook."

The bulky man leveled a glare at his three teammates, each glancing away with a sheepish smile or a nervous chuckle.

"I _kind of_ know how to cook!" Keith replied defensively, pouting.

"Keith, charred lumps of god knows what does _not equal cooking._ " Lance deadpanned, finishing his task of bandaging Altea's arm.

The heroine snorted out a half giggle half wheeze, and Lance had to mentally stomp on the growing attraction in his heart. He already had two impossible crushes, he didn't need a third...

"Well, my name is Allura. It is nice to meet all of you!" She introduced herself, and the others all grinned back.

"Well now that all the introductions are out of the way, who wants tea? I also have hot chocolate and coffee." Lance asked, standing up and moving towards the kitchen.

He was sweating from the effort of holding up five separate threads of water. The ones that were currently cooling and healing the burn wounds on the 5 heroes.

Shiro wanted black coffee, Pidge wanted green tea with extra sugar, Hunk wanted a specific amount of sugar and cream in his coffee, Keith demanded chamomile tea, and Allura politely requested juniberry petal tea.

He didn't notice Keith intently watching him serve their drinks, didn't see Allura narrow her eyes when Lance swayed slightly, didn't realize he was collapsing until Shiro practically vaulted over the couch to catch him on his way back to the kitchen.

He did, however, notice the worried voices whispering near him as he slowly woke up to someone stroking his hair. It felt nice, nothing like the stress his job had been putting him through lately or the strain of using his Power too much recently.

He sighed and rolled over to fall back asleep, the stroking in his hair never faltering.

Meanwhile, Allura frowned as she watched Red, Keith, pet Lance's hair as he kept vigil over the man on the couch. Pidge and Hunk had left to buy Energy Drinks a few minutes ago, leaving her with Shiro and Keith to make sure Lance didn't wake up until they got back.

"It's strange, normally he doesn't collapse like that. I always tell him to rest after he uses his Power and take a break now and then, but today must have been a bad day to ask for help." Shiro murmured, gazing at Lance in concerned fondness.

"For someone who exercises his Power so much, I wouldn't think something so small as purifying wounds on five people would cause him to collapse. Perhaps he has been working too hard lately?" Allura asked, placing a comforting hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"He isn't home as much, actually. I've seen him come home real late at night and leave at really early hours." Keith piped up, quiet so as not to wake Lance.

Shiro sighed. "He has a communication problem, which is surprising for someone who's so talkative."

Allura giggled lightly. "I find it quite endearing. You were right to bring me here, and convince me to move into this building. I believe Lance will prove to become a large part of our lives. I just hope he accepts us when the time comes."

She moved over to crouch next to Keith, her fingers joining the Fire Hero's own, tangling through Lance's soft, silky hair. Keith hummed lightly and tipped his head onto Allura's shoulder.

Shiro folded his arms over his chest and smiled as his girlfriend and boyfriend watched hopefully over the object of their affections.

After all, it was a secret that Black, Red and Altea were not friends, but instead a trio of polyamorous lovers. Not even Pidge or Hunk knew that Shiro and Keith knew Allura a lot more intimately than they'd acted like today.

One day, Shiro hoped, Lance would make it a group of four.

He wished for that day to come soon.


End file.
